


Another Day

by FandomsMayChange



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biologically female Chara, Love this pair, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, They're both 18, tbh it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMayChange/pseuds/FandomsMayChange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "The Demonstration".<br/>After waiting so long, Chara finally gets what they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so bad at porn ;n;

Another Day

Asriel walked into the room he and Chara once shared. "Ah... It's been so long!" He put a hand on the door frame. "If only mom and dad were here..."

Chara pushed Asriel in the room and interrupted the calm atmosphere. "Well they're on the surface handling big people matters. And quite soon... We'll be in charge!"

"Of the monsters." Asriel clarified.

Chara shook their head. "Whatever!"

Asriel slowly walked to his bed, and Chara theirs. "I missed this place!"   
Asriel sat then laid in their bed. Surprisingly he could still fit. Two people? Probably not. "Oh it's so nice and snug! I could sleep here!" He turned to Chara who was sitting on their own bed. "Remember when you would join me in my bed when you were scared at night? You were so scary when we were younger." He laughed. "Now you're just... Scary!"

Chara laughed slightly. "Do you remember when I pinned you on your bed?"

Asriel blushed. "Uh... Ha ha... Yeah..." Chara did not say what else happened because they both knew.

Chara stood up. "Asriel... Mom and Dad are are gonna be on the surface for a while, right?"

Asriel was staring at he ceiling. "Yeah. Why?"

Chara walked over to his bed and pinned him down. Though he was already laying there. Their hair hung from their head. Short enough to simply graze Asriel's face. One side of their mouth was curled up and their eyes were hooded.

Asriel looked up at Chara. He was afraid. They were so impulsive, and they never really said what they were doing. They looked they either wanted to kill him or have sex with him. It was um... Most likely the latter.

Chara had been waiting for so long to get him alone in a bedroom. They so badly wanted to feel his fur against their skin again. How soft would it be to feel his whole body against their own? They imagined it would be great. Chara loved Asriel, deeply. And they really wanted to show just how deep. Though their simple things was already enough for Asriel, they wanted to show him more.

"Asriel..." They laughed lightly before smiling. "It's finally another day." His eyes widened. "I've been dying to show you how much I love you, Azzy..."

Asriel swallowed hard. "Y- you show me everyday..."

"Not like this..." Chara smiled deviously. "You wanted to try sex this way right?"

Asriel blushed and turned his head. "W- well yes... But..."

"But what, Asriel?" Chara pressured.

"I..." His face became more red then pink now. "Like I said a while ago, I've never had it..." They looked up at Chara. "What if I mess up? Or hurt you? Or just make it a bad first time for you?"

"Oh, Azzy..." Chara kissed him, slowly. They then finally pulled back. "If my first time's with you... It can't be bad."

"Heh... Same to you..." Asriel still looked very nervous about everything.

"Would you like me to lead, Azzy?" 

He nodded slowly. "S- sure! Whatever works..."

"Normally you would lead, but... You're a special case." Chara immediately went for his neck.

"A- ah! So soon?" Asriel closed his eyes.

"Mmhmm..." Chara said between licks. Chara wondered what Asriel was really like. Would he respond badly to biting? How would he handle a hickie? Only one way to find out. Chara lightly bit Asriel's neck.

He moaned in response. He reacted very well, they conclude. Chara, though they had never had sex, was not slow. They were very fast. They wanted to start a soon as possible. They moved their hands under Asriel's shirt and he noticed instantly.

"A- ah... Chara?" He asked.

Chara simply shushed him and moved their hands over his body.

"Chara..." He moaned out. The feel of them touching him that way... It really pleased him along with what they were doing to his neck. Chara pulled his shirt up. "Huh?" And began lick his chest an stomach.

Asriel closed his eyes and his back arched involuntarily. "Hah..."

"You're so cute, Azzy..." Chara mumbled as they continued. Asriel opened his eyes and grabbed Chara's hands. "What is it, Az-"

Asriel instantly switched their positions and pinned Chara. Chara looked back up at him in shock. "... I'm so turned on right now, Asriel."

Asriel went to the ends of Chara's shirt and tugged at it. Chara simply nodded. Asriel pulled it up and stopped at their chest. He held their body and mimicked their licking.

"I- I would say be creative but..." They moaned softly. "This is great..."

Asriel stopped what he was doing, but continued to kiss their skin softly as he thought. His face went a darker shade of red as he figured something out. Asriel moved up and pulled up their shirt more, revealing their chest. They were small, but they were not flat. Chara began to blush. They also began to feel vulnerable. Like most people with breasts... They were sensitive there.

"Asriel..." Their voice was soft and submissive. Something Asriel thought he'd never hear.

Asriel moved towards their nipple with his mouth and began to suck. Chara quickly reacted, back arching. "Azzy!"

Asriel moved his hand to the unoccupied nipple and began to touch it. He rubbed and pinched lightly. He was surprisingly good at multitasking. Chara had a smile on their face that was less than innocent as they were being pleased by their first love.

"You're really good at this Azzy..." Chara said with slightly heavy breathing. Chara knew reassurance would be best for him considering how he was scared he would mess up.

Asriel was blushing heavily. He had seen Chara this naked before, but they were very young, so of course they thought nothing of it. But now...

Chara had lost their smile and simply panted with an open mouth as Asriel switched between nipples with his actions. They were obviously still being pleased nonetheless. Asriel pulled himself up and placed where he was hard to Chara where they were wet.

Chara looked up. "You're more eager than me." They smirked. "Not for long. They quickly took off their own shirt then his.

"Wait! Ah!" He blushed and covered himself.

"Azzy I already saw you shirtless." They said with a smile.

"I know but I was... Distracted before..." He blushed.

"Let me distract you some more." Chara moved down while Asriel stayed up.

"Wait what are you...?!" Chara had already pulled his pants down a little and revealed his hard member.  
"Chara..." He blushed harder.

They took it in their hand. "What is it Asriel?" They stroked it a little.

Asriel instantly moaned in response. "Shouldn't you be laying down...?"

"Maybe in a bit... But I'm not gonna lie. I'm probably quick to cum, so I'm gonna put you on my level. They dragged their tongue up where he was hard. "Like that?"

He was shaking it felt so good. He had covered his mouth for he felt he would moan even louder.

Chara finally took it all in their mouth and began to move up and down. Chara could feel him shaking in response to their actions. After they felt they had tortured him enough they stopped. He of course could not keep it and let out many shouts before then.

"You think you're ready, Azzy?" They laughed as they began to take off their shorts and panties. "Don't cum to quickly now!"

Asriel was finally seeing their body fully naked. He blushed at the sight. They were so beautiful to him. He could also see that they were biologically female. "I- I'm ready..."

Chara laid down and opened their legs. "Take me Asriel." They were blushing.

Asriel took his pants off all the way, so now they were both fully naked. He slowly moved towards Chara and placed his tip at her entrance. "And I just push it in?" Chara nodded. "And move back and forth?" They nodded once again. He turned away. "Are you ready?"

"I was ready about a year ago, Azzy." They brought his hands to their waist. "Just get inside me, Asriel!"

He nodded then swallowed. He slowly inserted himself into Chara. They respond with a very pleasured sigh. Chara was a virgin and therefore was a little tight. It drove Asriel crazy. His face was now very red. "I- It feels really good inside you Chara..."

"Mmhmm..." They looked up at him. "Do your thing, Azzy."

Slowly he began to move his hips back and forth. His mouth was half open in response to how it felt. "I- it's really good!"

Chara was starting to not be able to stand letting Asriel top. His sounds, his face, his actions. He wasn't fit to top. Chara decided to fix that. Chara quickly pushed him down and got on top of him.

"Wh- what...?" He was panting, face red. His mouth was still open slightly as he breathed.

"I just really wanna look at your face from above, Asriel." Their voice low and predator like.

"Oh." He swallowed and continued to breath. "But how will it work?"

"Oh, I know a way..." Chara said seductively.

Chara began to move themselves up and down. The movement did the same as if Chara was laying down. Though Chara was doing all the work now. Their eyes were closed and they panted softly.

Asriel was squirming in the bed and releasing many pleased moans. Soon they both came close orgasm. Chara was holding Asriel close to their own body as they continued to move.

"Asriel..." Chara panted. "D- do you feel something? Like it's about to erupt?"

He nodded. "Yeah..." His voice was quiet and eyes closed shut. His soft pants were getting louder. "Ah..."

"We're almost there, Asriel. You did so well..." Chara somehow managed to speak smoothly.

"I- I..." He was interrupted suddenly as he shouted Chara's name. He felt a sudden release as he threw his head back against the pillow.

Chara shouted his name at the same time. She pulled him closer as that happened. They felt him release himself inside of her. Things had gone very well. Asriel pulled himself out, but stayed in Chara's arms. They both were breathing heavily, eyes closed.

"I... Love you, Chara..." Asriel said in between breaths.

Their eyes widened. "I love you too..." They couldn't believe they said back.

Asriel smiled. "I'm so happy... We should, um... Do this again?"

Chara moved in and kissed him softly. "I'd love to..."


End file.
